Eternal Love: my version of Afterlife
by LovableEvil
Summary: We all know Hourglass ends very abruptly, so I've started writing some fanfic to hopefully help satisfy some people's cravings for Bianca and Lucas! :  Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm new to the whole writing fanfiction thing, so go easy on me!**

**Disclaimer: Although I really wish I did, I do not own the Evernight books, characters, etc. That's not my territory... unfortunately _**

_Lucas is dead._

Though I knew the hard facts – he'd been bitten and drained by a vampire, died, and because I'd bitten him multiple times already, was now destined to become a vampire – I still couldn't process the emotions.

I held his head, with his messy golden hair and now-cold skin, carefully in my lap. Tears silently ran down my face, while strands of dark red hair fell forward from behind my ears, blocking my view of Lucas.

"Bianca?" That was Ranulf, my centuries-old vampire friend, beckoning me to step away from Lucas. I couldn't bring myself to call him a corpse, even though I myself was a wraith, my own corpse beginning to rot in the dirt.

_God, that's a hard thought to get used to._

Not only was Lucas dead and in my lap, about to arise from said state to become the very thing that Black Cross had trained him his whole life to destroy, but I wasn't even a real person. I had died earlier that same day. I was materialized only by a beautiful silver and coral bracelet that Lucas had given me for my eighteenth birthday, just days before our deaths. According to my not-entirely-friendly wraith "guide to life as a ghost", Maxie, because of the fact that I'm a "pure wraith," meaning that I was given a spirit by wraiths so that my vampire parents could have a child, I can have a real body easily. All I need for this to happen is something I was attached to when I was alive, and it just so happened that because coral was once living as well, it made the magic, or whatever it was that made my bracelet work, stronger.

So, technically, I'm real, since I can talk, cry, hit things, and do pretty much anything like a normal human or vampire, but I'm neither alive nor a part of the walking dead.

Just peachy.

"We have great need to move the body, er… Lucas… to a place of significance; somewhere he is familiar with and comfortable in." It was Ranulf who spoke again, trying to explain something. I looked at him, confused. "He will be more tolerable if he awakens as a vampire in a familiar surrounding," Ranulf explained. "If not, he shall be terribly unruly for some time, and may attack any and all persons around."

_Especially with his hatred of the idea of being a vampire,_ I thought miserably.

I was still numb from the thought of Lucas being, well, dead; however, moving him sounded reasonable. I slowly nodded in agreement. "Okay," I answered shakily. "Vic? Can we go back to your place with im?"

Vic was still kneeling beside Lucas, his eyes red with tears. He looked up, as falsely perky as one can be after the death of his best friend. "Yeah, sure," he murmured feebly, getting up slowly from Lucas' side. "My parent's won't be back from Tuscany for at least another month."

I looked back, standing up with Vic. Balthazar and Ranulf stood by the door, not knowing what to do. I pointed at them both, then at Lucas, signaling them to carry him. Both were vampires, and quite old at that, which meant they were very powerful. Although Balthazar was much younger, he made up for it in sheer size.

I blamed Balthazar for Lucas' death. I would continue to do so, no matter how many times he apologized. He had gotten the two of them exposed to Charity's tribe! He had insisted on going to talk to her, even when he knew that neither of them was in shape to fight a tribe of hostile vampires! He'd been selfish and foolish to go find his power-hungry, whiny, and powerful little sister's tribe, and to drag Lucas along to his death made it worse.

After taking a few minutes to maneouver Lucas carefully throughout the abandoned Philidalphea movie theatre, we all piled into Vic's car. Ranulf and I sat in the back, Lucas resting across us, while Vic took the wheel and Balthazar the passenger seat. We started on our way back to Vic's enormous home and the temporary cellar home he'd given to Lucas and I. The ride was silent, as we were all preparing for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I'm about a week and a half later than I thought. I'm sorry! I just didn't have time to get onto my computer and post the dang thing, even though it was finished a week and a half ago. I'm headed on vacation tomorrow, so maybe I'll get another chapter or two done for you guys while I'm chillin' this next week! :)**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing but this fanfiction. Oh, and my shiny new phone! ;D Hehe!

The sun slowly began to set as we shuffled about, moving Lucas to the bed, everone taking a spot around him.

"He will be hungry when he awakens," Ranulf warned. "Vic, you must wear a scarf, as a precaution."

Wordlessly, Vic sauntered off, returning a few minutes later with a scarf (tie-dyed, of course) wrapped lazily around his neck.

All that there was to do was wait until dawn, for that was when Lucas would rise. I was bored as a log, but my worrying kept me occupied for a while. Although I would have preferred to remain materialized, I knew there were still a few hours until dawn. With a sigh, I stood from my place beside Lucas.

"I'm going to see what I can find out about my… condition," I said quickly. Without waiting for a reply, I slipped the bracelet from my wrist, and instantaneously, I became a bodiless wraith again.

Moving around as a wraith is particularly difficult. It takes focus, and since you don't really have control or a body, you just sort of… drift. I wasn't sure I'd ever get any better at it.

I looked down and saw only a haze around me, so I focused on where I'd been. I felt a slight tug, then saw Lucas, lying dead on our bed, the same as my real body had been just a few measly hours beforehand. Vic, Ranulf, and Balthazar were all staring in awe at my bracelet, obviously not comfortable with my disappearance. If I had a body, I would have shrugged it off. I didn't really care at that moment. All that I was concerned about was Lucas.

"Maxie?" Since speaking wasn't an option, the word was more like a broadcasted thought. I hoped the other wraith would hear my thought, and help me. She did, and she pulled me up to the attic of Vic's house, where she resided. "What happened?" Although her inquiry was justifiable, I was kind of upset. "What, you mean Lucas' dead body on the bed with bite marks in his neck wasn't obvious enough?" I glared at her partially-taken form. "Charity drained him, and now he's going to become a vampire. This is the last thing he wanted!" Maxie stared back at me with a vile force. I didn't care. She was going to help me, one way or another. "Who's that Christopher fellow you mentioned?" "He's the first wraith, and he's really powerful." Maxie's reply had a bite and a sneer to it, but was obviously an honest one. "Perfect," I said slyly. "Why... why perfect?" "Because now I can enlist some help." First, though, I needed to come up with a plan. What was I going to do? Lucas and I were both undead, but different undead beings altogether. Suddenly, it came to me. I wasn't sure that it would work, but I was hopeful, and desperate. "Maxie, once Lucas arises, I'll be back. When I am, can you please take me to Christopher?" "Oh, sure. Now that you need my help, you're so very polite." Maxie sighed, frustration vivid on the sheer image of her young face. "Fine, but whatever you're planning, you'd damn well better not be too hopeful. Christopher isn't one that you can just expect a lot out of," she warned. "Yeah, yeah, thanks!" With that said, I focused on my bracelet, and within a moment (at least, I thought it was a moment. Wraiths aren't really good at judging timeframes.) I found myself floating just outside of the wine cellar. I was about to go through the door, but paused. I saw my grave, and beyond it, the stars, each one twinkling with a heartfelt brightness. I always did love the stars. They were like little friends. When I was a child, I thought I would grow up to be a vampire. I knew I would outlive all of my friends, and therefore, I found friends in the sky, ones who would always be there, through life and death. Well, I thought I'd be a vampire in death, but still, here the stars were, keeping to the promise I'd always imagined. If I could have, I would have smiled. Unfortunately, my lack of a body didn't really allow for that. Returning to the cellar, I grabbed my bracelet, once again marveling as I watched first my hand, then my whole arm, appear before me. Within a few seconds I was whole again. "What time is it?" I asked immediately, ignoring the awestruck gazes of my companions. Balthazar looked as though he was going to respond, but then seemed to remember my anger towards him, and stopped himself. _Good,_ I thought angrily. I had no desire to hear his voice. Instead, Vic responded, after a quick look at his watch, which was, of course, as Hawaiian as his colorful shirts. "Ten 'til dawn, Binks!" I couldn't help but smile at the nickname. It made me feel at home, even if I was a ghost and could never truly have a home again. _Ten minutes! In just ten minutes, I can be with Lucas again!_ The thought gave me the chills, but in a good way. I spaced out for a few minutes, fantasizing. We would be the undead couple, together throughout the centuries. And if we ever argued, I would simply disappear for a while and find another wraith to chat with. I smiled at myself. Despite the horrid circumstances, my fantasizing was quite helpful in cheering me up. "Bianca!" Startled by the voice, I pulled myself from my thoughts. Ranulf was the one to call me, and as I looked at him, he looked at Lucas. _Lucas!_ It was dawn, and he was beginning to stirr.


End file.
